Twinkle Twinkle Little Vampire
by Mikila94
Summary: AU, prequel to Law's Victim/Dinner. How did Sabo meet the beautiful, sadistic vampire called Robin?


**A.N: This is a prequel to Law's Victim/Dinner, my earlier vampire one shot. This is also my first one shot of the year and first SaRo au story. Well anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Vampire**

The sun had gone down and it was the time for Robin, a sadistic, beautiful vampire woman, to go get some food. There were always two main problems with eating for her: if she sucked someone dry, she would have their personality and habits for a while. It didn't matter if the one she bit was at least somewhere close to normal, but she usually set her eyes on the crazy people. She was just simply more drawn towards their blood. If she didn't drink someone dry she didn't get their personality or habits, but there was another problem: there'd be one more person who knew about vampires. Surely the person might forget, think he had been dreaming or if he did tell someone, he'd be called crazy. The last one was what usually happened when the other vampires left their dinner alive, but if there'd start to be too many these cases the humans might start believing in vampires again. Naturally, that'd bring trouble for the vampires.

"_Then again it wouldn't probably be so bad idea" _Robin thought as she landed on the roof of a popular movie theater, taking a brochure of a new popular movie _"Twilight, what a load of crap. Do I look like I'm sparkling?"_

Now, Robin didn't mind stories despite the fact that facts interested her more than fiction, but this was just ridiculous. Vampires' _burn _in sun, not _sparkle, _even humans should know that. Sighing, Robin decided to go look for dinner from somewhere else. There were a lot of people here, but she doubted any of them were sane.

XXXXX

Sabo, a young blond haired man who had just gotten rid of his brother Ace, sighed in relief.

"_Honestly, why does he have to go on and on about his new girlfriend?" _Sabo thought, not understanding what was so great about this Vivi girl anyway. Sure she was nice and beautiful, but to Sabo she just seemed so... _ordinary._

"_Or maybe love just makes one blind to these things... that or Ace and I just simply have a very different taste in women." _Sabo thought. He didn't really mind as long as Ace didn't try to set him up with anyone.

"_Ace has his girlfriend, Luffy's obsessed with those movies" _Sabo thought, pausing as his phone rang. He checked who it was _"Why did I even think about it..."_

"_Hey, Sabo, that you? I just saw the newest Twilight and-"_

"Luffy, shut up" Sabo cut his little brother off. He'd rather listen to Ace ranting about his girlfriend than this "I don't care about Twilight!"

"_But-"_

"Luffy, no." Sabo cut him off "I don't mind talking with you, but _let's not _talk about that crap."

"_But Sabo~"_

"No" Sabo said again, this time more firmly.

"_Damn... okay, I'll go to see Chopper; maybe he'll even have some food there." _Luffy decided. Sabo snorted, saying: "Be careful with that old hag Kureha."

"_Got it!" _Luffy said _"By!"_

"By Lu" Sabo said, hanging up and sighing in relief. He really _hated _Twilight. Since when did vampires sparkle? They _burned _in the sun; every good old story about vampires said so.

"_And Luffy's crazy old friend Shanks even said he's met one... wonder, does he watch Twilight too?" _Sabo thought, remembering all the tales Shanks had told them about vampires. According to the redhead vampires sucked out blood, burned in the sun, couldn't swim and hated garlic. He had also told that a vampire being scared of crosses was bullshit.

"_He also said he knows a vampire..." _Sabo thought with a chuckle _"Said they were drinking buddies."_

As Sabo walked in the street, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched, or maybe even followed.

XXXXX

Robin smirked, following the young man from the air. She had seen him alone and started to keep an eye on him with no real reason, but after his phone conversation she had gotten curious. This guy didn't seem like a complete fool; at least he didn't watch Twilight. She raised an eyebrow as the man entered an empty alleyway. She continued following him, soon realizing he was walking in circles. Was he lost?

"_That's a dead end" _Robin realized as she saw Sabo round another corner. Curious, she flew above the alleyway, but couldn't see the man.

"_Where did he go?" _Robin thought, carefully landing on the street. There was one closed door, two big waste bins near it with the other one against the wall and a ladder that led to the roof.

"_He couldn't have used the ladder; I'd have seen it if he did" _Robin thought, taking a cautious step forwards _"So he either used the door or..."_

Robin glanced at the closed, big waste bins. They were big enough to fit an adult man inside, so maybe...

She went to the one further from the door, the one that wasn't against the wall, opening it with a slam. It was completely empty, not even single trash.

"_Next one" _Robin thought with a frown, moving in front of the other one against the wall not even a mater away. She opened it.

"_This one too... it seems he really did use the door" _Robin thought, closing the waste bin. Normally she didn't bother, but this was getting fun, this little game of cat and mouse. She'd try the door next.

"_But this would be even nicer if he knew he was being stalked" _Robin thought with a chuckle, trying the doorknob. It wouldn't budge.

"_Strange" _Robin thought, her eyes widening as she saw a shadow. She turned around just in time to see Sabo jump from behind the further waste bin, sliding across the closer one and reaching her.

"Wha-!?" her back hit the door as Sabo held her against it, keeping a hold of her wrists.

"Well well well, I knew I was being stalked, but-"Sabo started, taking a hold of Robin's face "-I didn't think my stalker was actually a beautiful woman like you."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, kid?"Robin asked, unimpressed "For if you are, that's a poor attempt."

"K-kid?" Sabo stuttered with a red face, making Robin laugh. She had seen that reaction coming "For your information, Miss Stalker, I'm twenty!"

"That is a kid to me" Robin said with a smirk that sent uneasy shivers down Sabo's spine.

"Because, in only twenty years" Robin started, easily pulling her hands away from his grip "You don't get enough life experience to even dare to think being an adult."

"What the-!?" Sabo let out as their positions were changed, him on the ground and Robin on top of him.

"See what I mean now?" Robin asked, leaning closer to Sabo's face, eyeing his neck "You don't have nearly enough life experience to defend yourself from a vampire."

Sabo blinked, looking the woman over as much as he could while being held down. She was dressed in all black.

"Miss, I think you've been watching way too much Twilight" he finally said, completely catching her by surprise.

"What?" she asked, not believing her ears. Just what did this human man just accuse her off doing? "What did you just say?"

"I said you've been watching too much Twi-"Sabo couldn't finish as a hand swung forward, slapping him right in the face.

"Say that again and you're a dead man" Robin threatened, making Sabo sweat drop. Even he didn't get this mad when someone called him a Twilight fan.

"Okay okay, calm down" Sabo said "I meant no offense, honestly. Now can you please let go of me?"

When Robin didn't move, Sabo sighed.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way" he said with a sudden smirk. With one swift movement he was able to kick Robin off, surprising the vampire. Again, their positions were switched "Surprise."

"I have to say I'm impressed" Robin said, managing to mask her shock "Not only could you hide from me, but you have me pinned down."

"Yeah, twice" Sabo said with a smirk "Now what should I do with you, hm?"

"Well I doubt I have much say in this" Robin said with a slight smirk "I'm completely at your mercy; there's nothing a weak woman like I can do against you."

Sabo's face went deep red, understanding the double meaning behind her words.

"I-I didn't mean it like _that_!" he muttered, avoiding his eyes from her. Robin laughed, amused by the man's reaction.

"So, what is it that you meant?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her face. She wasn't weak; the man wasn't the one with the upper hand.

"First of all, why'd you follow me?" Sabo asked.

"Out of boredom, and I was hungry" Robin said, being able to tell from Sabo's face that this wasn't what he had been expecting.

"What, you wanted me to take you to a dinner or something? You could have just asked, you know. I wouldn't have minded dining with a beautiful girl like you" Sabo said with a grin. Robin stared, it had been a long while since anyone else than her brother had made her unsure if she should laugh or sigh in frustration. In the end, she chose the first.

"You've mistaken; I already told you I'm not a human" Robin said with a laugh.

"Right" Sabo said sarcasm clear on his voice. He put his fingers on Robin's lips, saying: "If you´re a vampire, you have fangs, no?"

"You're free to look" Robin said, smirking in a way that brought her fangs in to view.

"Holy shit..." Sabo muttered, poking one of Robin's fangs. They were definitely real. Robin, deciding to mess with him a little, tried to bite his hand but he managed to pull it back in time.

"Fast reflexes" Robin complimented "So, what will you do now?"

"Thanks" Sabo said automatically "Well, I have few questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course not" Robin said, deciding that she'd humor herself with him just a while more before breaking free and biting him to death.

"Why are you still on the ground even though you could break free at any time?" or not, the guy was way smarter than she thought. Robin smirked, the same smirk that had made Sabo shiver earlier. This might not end that well. Robin rose to the air, first dragging Sabo with her, but the blonde managed to let go before his feet were too far away from the ground.

"I have to admit I underestimated you; I thought you wouldn't realize I wasn't being serious" Robin complimented, slowly circling around Sabo in the air.

"I'm not that stupid" Sabo answered, following Robin with his eyes. This was bad; he had underestimated her. However, if he'd be able to buy time and make her too self-confident, he could escape. He had already underestimated her, and now it was his turn to be underestimated.

"I suppose you're not" Robin said, landing on one of the closed waste bins, sitting down "I'll give you three questions before I'll kill you. Feel free to ask me anything."

Robin had already decided to suck this man dry; he was smart, it would be dangerous to let him live and also, because of his knowledge he seemed like an ideal dinner. She wondered how long he'd last after losing consciousness...

Sabo eyed her, knowing the situation was quite bad for him. However, Robin's current position gave him an idea for a plan. If this'd work he'd survive and as for the vampire... well, he didn't know if she'd live or die, but if he didn't do anything he'd be the one dying.

"_But now, the first question... hm..."_

"There's this movie called Twilight, so..." Sabo started, fully aware of the slight face of disgust the vampire made for a split second "Do you vampires sparkle in sunlight?"

"No, we don't" Robin hissed, resisting the urge to kill him then and there. She didn't know why, but he was getting closer.

"_Did he come up with a plan that he thinks will work against me?" _Robin thought, saying: "Next question; I'm starting to get hungry here."

"Me too" Sabo agreed with a small smirk as he walked towards her, confirming Robin's suspicions of him having a plan.

"_Calm down; he can't do anything to you" _Robin told herself, but the uneasy feeling didn't go away.

"Does a human change in to a vampire or die when bitten?" Sabo asked. He was close now, very close.

"A human can't become a vampire" Robin replied, her uneasiness growing "And in most cases, people die."

"I see" Sabo said, stopping right in front of the vampire. Robin kept her poker face even when he took a hold of her shoulders. However, his next question caught her by surprise, making her lose her focus "Can you swim?"

Sabo pushed Robin down; jumping behind the waste bin she had been sitting on. When Robin got up she went after him, feeling that he was a threat to not only her but other vampires as well if he escaped. She noticed an open sewer behind the waste bin, cursing her own stupidity as she realized where the man had been hiding. She jumped in, careful to stay above the surprisingly high water level.

"_Where is he?" _Robin thought, going closer to the water, hoping that the man had drowned. It seems she picked out the wrong victim; this one was way too much trouble.

Sabo held his breath in the water, waiting for his chance. He'd leap in to action the second she passed him.

"_Not yet... not yet... now!" _he thought, surfacing and yanking Robin back from her hair.

"_How could I be so careless!?" _she thought as she tried to get out of his grip. Normally she'd have no problem, but right now she had to be careful to not to fall in the water, because she couldn't swim. Panic filled her as she lost her focus and they both fell in to the water. She felt Sabo's grip on her hair loosen and he let go. Robin frantically tried to get to surface, but with no results.

"_This is... the end..."_she thought before everything went black.

Sabo surfaced again, looking for the vampire woman, seeing her in the water.

"_Looks like they really can't swim" _he thought, deciding to leave, but something held him back _"C'mon Sabo, don't be stupid, she tried to kill you!"_

No matter how much Sabo tried to reason with himself, he just couldn't leave the woman to die.

"Shit!" he cursed, diving after the vampire woman.

XXXXX

Sabo sighed in relief as he got in to his room, placing the vampire on his bed. She was alive, but unconscious.

"_I'm lucky that Ace and Lu aren't home..." _Sabo thought, glancing at the vampire. Taking her to a hospital had been out of question, so he had taken her home with him.

"_Why the hell did I save someone who tried to kill me anyway?" _he wondered, deciding to take a shower and hoping that the vampire wouldn't wake up any time soon.

XXXXX

Robin opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in an unfamiliar place.

"_Where am I?" _she thought, realizing that a place like this had to be a human's home. She had been captured.

"_No, I'm not tied up or anything; if I leave now I'll survive" _she thought, but as soon as she sat up she felt light headed, falling back on to the bed. She had been weakened by the water and she was hungry _"Could this get any worse?"_

"So you're awake?" Robin cursed her stupidity; of course it would get worse "Had a nice nap?"

She didn't answer as she turned to face the talker, seeing the familiar blond. Putting two and two together she asked: "Why did you save me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sabo said with a shrug, walking over to the bed "I honestly don't know why I saved someone who tried to kill me."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Robin asked with a steady voice, but her eyes betrayed her, showing her fear.

"I don't know" Sabo admitted, sitting down next to her on the bed. Their eyes met, and a wicked smile rose to Sabo's face, one that made Robin _very _uncomfortable "But then again, you are quite beautiful..." he muttered as he took a lock of Robin's raven hair in his hand.

"Touch me and you're dead" she hissed, realizing that it wasn't the best thing to say in her situation. Sabo chuckled, asking: "Excuse me? Don't forget who has the upper hand now; I could easily hurt or kill you if I wanted."

Robin bit her lip, not saying a word. He was right; she was completely in his mercy now.

"_If Law finds out about this he's going to kill this human and use this against me for the rest of my life" _Robin thought suddenly, knowing how her little brother would take this situation.

"You don't need to be scared tough; I'm not that kind of guy" Sabo told, seeing that he had scared her. He liked to mess with people's heads, but he never intended to scare them and besides, she knew her position, how fragile she was now "Is there any way for you to return to your home?"

"Why are you asking?" Robin asked, narrowing her eyes "I can't do anything against you now; if you'd reveal the existence of vampires you'd become famous."

"True, but I'm not that kind of guy" Sabo said, smiling a little as he said: "Besides, fame isn't really my thing."

"...I could get home by flying, but that doesn't work in this condition." Robin replied to Sabo's earlier question hesitantly.

"I thought that'd be the case; you can't even sit up" Sabo said, his smirk annoying Robin to no end "So, will you be okay in time or do we need a plan b?"

"Plan B" Robin said, eyeing Sabo's neck "I'd be okay with a small meal."

"No thanks; I don't feel like being your dinner" Sabo said bluntly, his eyebrow twitching "Any safer ideas?"

"You wouldn't necessarily die" Robin said, ignoring the question "I can control myself; I'd stop when you fall unconscious."

"Even if you can do that, how can I be sure you will?" Sabo said, crossing his arms "It hasn't been that long since the time you tried to kill me."

"You can't" Robin replied truthfully, adding: "But you can't let a damsel in distress die, can you?"

Sabo blushed, looking away as he muttered: "You're more like a bitch than a damsel."

"You're hurting my feelings" Robin said, the small smile never leaving her face.

"And you're getting on my nerves" Sabo said back, massaging his forehead "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Sabo stood up, saying: "I'll go get some water. Do you want something?"

"I'm a vampire" Robin said simply, and Sabo got the hint.

"Right..." he said "Well I'll be back in a second."

Robin relaxed as the door closed, wondering what she should do now.

"_There really isn't anything I can do" _she realized, knowing that her brother wouldn't come to look for her until the next night _"I don't even know for sure if I'll survive until then."_

Robin bit her lip, thinking of what might happen to her. The human, whose name she still didn't know, could change his mind and kill her at any second.

"_He might even be pretending now and called the police, scientist or a reporter" _Robin thought, unconsciously shuddering at the thought. Just the idea of ending up as a test subject to some laboratory made her terrified; even biting her own tongue off was a better option.

"Are you okay?" Robin was startled by the sudden question. She turned her head to face the door, seeing Sabo standing in the doorway again "You're crying."

Robin didn't say anything; she just turned her head away. However, when Sabo moved to wipe away her tears, she snapped: "Don't touch me!"

"You're not in a position to demand anything" Sabo said, wiping the tears away despite Robin's protests "Now what's wrong?"

Robin bit her lip, not saying a word. Sabo sighed, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just trying to help you" Sabo tried to assure, repeating: "What's wrong?"

He waited, but there was no answer. It seemed like she had decided to drop the subject.

"...how many of the people you've bitten are dead?"

"All of them" Robin replied, seeing no use in lying now "I never even tried to leave them alive."

"Do you think you could if you tried?"

"Probably" that was enough for Sabo as he pulled the already panicking vampire in to a sitting position "What are you doing!?"

"Go ahead" Sabo said, pulling her closer "Bite me."

"What?" Robin asked, confused "But... but I could kill you; don't you realize that!?"

"I know" Sabo said, adding with a smile "But you won't, will you?"

Robin hesitated. Will she? It was pretty much a rule to always kill your victims, but...

"You know what, let's skip the hard parts" Sabo said "Just bite me" he pulled her even closer before adding: "I trust you."

Robin hesitated at first, but soon her sharp fangs sunk in to Sabo's neck. She was impressed; the man didn't even flinch. And she had to say, his blood was delicious... Robin's eyes snapped open as she felt him go limp. She let go, letting Sabo fall on to the bed.

"_So I really couldn't do it..." _Robin thought, feeling her strength returning. There was nothing for her in here anymore. She went over to the window, opening it. However, before she was able to jump out, she heard a voice say: "The name's Sabo, by the way."

"_I really couldn't kill him" _Robin thought, the next word coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself: "Robin."

The last thing she heard before jumping out was: "That's a beautiful name."

...

Robin didn't know why, but three months later she found herself gazing in to Sabo's room through his window from a nearby rooftop, once again. When he got home she'd had a nice meal, just like every week these past three months.

After all, she couldn't bite him every day; that could kill him.

**A.N: And that's that. As far as I know, in the original vampire stories from hundreds of years ago vampires didn't burn in sun (but they didn't sparkle either), but I've always thought they burn in sun, so that's how it is here. Did you like it? Please tell it to me in a review.**


End file.
